


From  the Ashes a Phoenix shall Arise

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Other Places, Other Lives [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, True Love, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: This was inspired by a comment made by Purrfectlmt in an earlier fic. Thank you :)" From the Ashes a Phoenix shall Arise, and it shall be named Mylock."It seemed to be the perfect post-end vignette for 'Be Careful what you wish for'.





	From  the Ashes a Phoenix shall Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purrfectlmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/gifts), [SammySatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySatine/gifts), [Elsa9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa9/gifts), [KittyGetsLoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGetsLoose/gifts).



> Thank you also to SammySatine, Elsa9, KittyGetsLoose for always commenting and being so wonderful :)

 

 

“Planning phase two of world domination, lover mine?” Sherlock murmured huskily against his ear as he embraced him from behind, long strong limbs holding Mycroft around his waist as he stood at the window, looking out over Manhattan.

Mycroft didn’t even try to suppress his shiver at the still new name and relationship. _Lover mine_. He thought and smiled at the reflection in the window pane. “Not anymore.”

“Hmm…….and why is that….” Sherlock asked sliding forward and nuzzling the side of his neck. He kissed him below his jaw, and then held his face as he dropped soft kisses on his forehead, eyes, nose and lips.

Finally.

As their lips met, Mycroft growled with impatience and pushed Sherlock against the wall.

Sherlock looked at him with hooded eyes, parted lips and tilted his head forward to reach him.

“No you don’t.” Mycroft said. “Teasing me like that.”

“Be careful what you wish for!” Sherlock said, a million poignant thoughts behind his wry statement.

_Surely Mycroft regretted leaving everything behind?? He had had SO much more to lose than Sherlock had!_

“What I wish for will always be you Sherlock. Always you. No matter what the price.” Mycroft said. “In every universe and in every life.”

.

.

An hour later as they lay wrapped up in each other, Mycroft asked him. “Believe me?”

“Hmm…yes, now shut up and let me sleep.” came the grumble against his chest.

Mycroft smiled.

_It was good to know that some things were never going to change!_


End file.
